


Forever Children

by Walkinthegarden



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Depression, F/M, Future Fic, Gen, House Stark, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Imprisonment, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, King Aegon, King Jon, Last Starks, Mental Instability, Mildly Dubious Consent, Not Happy, Princes & Princesses, Queen Sansa, R plus L equals J, Sad, Sad Ending, Suicide, War Of The Five Kings, king in the north
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 08:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1892343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walkinthegarden/pseuds/Walkinthegarden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It has been many years, since the true end of the War of the Five Kings. Many were lost fighting for the greed of Lords and Ladies alike. Houses fell, lowborn rose, and the lands of Westeros became more fertile than ever before with the dead buried beneath it. None fell so hard or rose so high, then those of House Stark, frozen in time, children of war. With the battle done, few remain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever Children

It has been many years, since the true end of the War of the Five Kings. Many were lost fighting for the greed of Lords and Ladies alike. Houses fell, lowborn rose, and the lands of Westeros became more fertile than ever before with the dead buried beneath it. None fell so hard or rose so high, then those of House Stark, frozen in time, children of war. With the battle done, few remain.

 

Sansa Stark is Queen now, as she was meant to be all those years ago. There is no life to her. They say she has not smiled in many years, and she rarely speaks. Everyone knows the story, how Aegon VI Targaryen heard the rumors that spoke of a lovely maiden trapped high in a tower by the acting Lord of the Vale. They speak of how he cut through Petyr Baelish as if he were nothing at all, but that when he arrived at the tower, Sansa said nothing. It is said that even though she had the chambers of a princess, that Aegon found her on the floor, her dress fanned around her and her eyes did not even look at him. It is said she was staring out the window at the blue sky, too broken to ever be whole again. The story goes that Aegon fell in love with her anyway and lifted her from the ground to carry her off to King’s Landing. When she arrived, she curled even farther into herself, but nodded her consent when the King asked for her hand.

 

The Queen is so rarely seen outside, instead she sits in a window, overlooking the courts and gardens that her four children run about in. They are named Eddard, Robb, Arya, and Catelyn. Her crown never touches her head other than the day she wed Aegon. It is believed she is still haunted by the events that took place within the halls of the Keep. At night she wanders the castle, only at night, her fingers grazing the stone of the walls as she walks. They call her a ghost, of the broken, of the damned, and of the war.

 

No one says a thing when one day her body is found in the gardens of her children at dawn. The common people whisper that she fell from her window in the night, but any that frequent the castle, know that it was no fall.

 

Jon Snow has been legitimized as both a Stark and a Targaryen, though he takes the role of his mother’s heir, preferring the North to the warm South. Aegon grants Jon the North, saying he does not know if they are brothers by blood, but that they will be brothers just the same. He is King now, something he always expected of Robb, but Robb is gone, and only bastard is left. It is a cruel joke, a mockery, but he accepts it just the same. He accepts the duty thrown to him that he had asked for in his youth. He marries a pretty girl he does not love and she bears him four children whom he names Brandon, Rickon, Benjen, and Lyanna.

 

The few that travel from North to South and South to North say he is the same as his sister-cousin. They say the death of his family has broken him, not as it has her, but broken him never the less. He prefers his blacks and his grays and he refuses to wear the crown that rightfully belonged to Robb, aside from the day of her coronation. In the day he silently wanders the halls of his childhood, while in the night he sits in a window that overlooks the playcourts. They call him a ghost, of the broken, of the damned, and of the war.

 

No one is surprised when they find him on the playcourt one morning. The lowborn say he accidentally fell asleep on the ground where he and his siblings used to play and the cold took him, but any of the many people at Winterfell know the truth, that it was no accident.

 

And they think that maybe, for the remaining Stark children – for even though they died in body as adults, they are forever children – it is better this way.

 


End file.
